


The Future

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Empire of Liberty, and the tales thereof [1]
Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: #teamgrangie, Adorkable, Angie and Greg are in the same grade, Angie has a whole collection of ‘em, Autistic Holly Hills, Berets, Birthday Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cool Girl Patty Farrell, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Feels, First Love Wins, Fluff, Fluff to come, Fregley does exist but he moved away in like second grade, Friends to Lovers, Good Greg Heffley, Good times, Graduations, Greg has a little sister instead of Manny, Growing Up Together, Homecoming Dance, I blame the DoaWK wiki for the above, Kissing, Marching Band, Meeting the Parents, Michael Sampson Bashing, No Fregley, Practice Kissing, Prom, School, Short Chapters, Spin the Bottle, Student Council, Teen Pregnancy, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, boy-girl sleepover, cake smear, eventual wedding, families, like they would be such a cute couple, minor characters - Freeform, movie marathons, nobody else is shipping Greg and Angie so I decided to do so, not sure who it’ll be yet, seriously why does nobody else ship these two, she and Greg aren’t friends but they don’t hate each other anymore, sick sex, tag talk time, the Cheese Touch incident didn’t happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Relationships: Gary Heffley/Sage Oliver, Greg Heffley/Angie Steadman, Rodrick Heffley/Heather Hills, Rowley Jefferson/Holly Hills
Series: The Empire of Liberty, and the tales thereof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Sixth grade grad, June 2010

“You nervous?”, Angie Steadman said with a smile. She and Greg Heffley were in a corner of Westmore Middle School’s library next to Old Ed. Old Ed was,if you wanna know,a bust of Edwin West,one of the town fathers way back in about 1850 or so. It was class tradition to decorate his bust with ribbons and stuff at grad.

”Yeah” replied Greg. Angie was one of the two best friends he’d made that year. The other was Robert ‘Rowley’ Jefferson,who was probably his bestest friend. “Can’t wait till we’re in Junior High”, he said, making it sound as important as he could. “There’s lots of cool stuff just waiting to happen to us”.

Angie patted Greg on the shoulder. “Whatever happens,Greg,we’ll face it. I know we will.”

”This from the girl who thinks of middle school as an _intellectual wasteland._ ”

Angie laughed. “You’re so funny,Greg. That’s why I like you.”

She gave Greg a lopsided hug:that was how deep their friendship ran. Taking his hand,the two began the walk to the gym.

—————

“Heffley,Gregory” called Principal Watkins. Greg strode forth to receive his middle school diploma. A wave of cheers went up as the principal handed him the diploma. Greg waved at the crowd and went back to his seat.

”Jefferson,Robert.” As Rowley walked up to the podium,Greg stuck two fingers in his mouth and gave a wet whistle. “Go,Rowley!”

”Steadman,Angelina.” Greg whooped and cheered as Angie took her diploma. She sat next to him,smiling. “We did it!”

”We sure did,Ang!”


	2. Greg’s sixth grade grad party, June 2010

The next day was Greg’s graduation party. It would actually be a pretty small party:himself,his parents,his siblings,his grandparents,Rowley,Angie,the Hills girls,their parents,his Aunt Ronnie (the first time he’d seen her in a few years),her husband Evan,their daughter Leanne,his Uncle Joe,and Joe’s wife Nicole. Greg’s dad Frank erected a party tent in the Heffley backyard,opening into the backwoods on the edge of Westmore. The day of the party,Greg woke up,showered,dressed,played some _Prisoner of Azkaban_ ,and then had some breakfast. 

Angie showed up at 10 am,her father,mother,and little sister Kristy behind her. Mark Steadman was a tall guy with a bit of a beer belly under his shirt. “So this is your little boyfriend,eh,Ang?”

Angie rolled her eyes at her dad. Greg laughed:that was one of the little things he liked about her. “Not _yet_ ,Dad. Maybe someday.”

Carnelian (Wells) Steadman was an older version of her daughter,complete with her dark blonde hair and “middle class” clothing. “You must be Greg!” she said. “Angie talks about you a bunch. It’s nice to meet you at last. I personally think she likes you.”

Pausing to give Greg another side-hug (and was that a brief peck he felt on a cheek?), Angie proceeded into the Heffley residence. “This is a nice house,Greg. I like the way the sunlight comes in.”

”What’s your house like,Angie? I’d love to visit over the summer.”

”Like this. A bit bigger. Dad’s stuff takes up the entire basement.”

”Thanks for coming,Ang.”

”Hey,what else could I do for a friend?”

—————

Rowley showed up at 10:30,the Hillses at 10:50. There were plenty of party games, such as Charades,a sock hop,an obstacle course,and one could always swim in the Heffleys’ new pool. There was plenty of food for everyone:Arthur Heffley,Greg’s grandpa on his dad’s side,was a good party cook. He was flipping hamburgers with deftness as Greg and Rowley went inside to play video games.

”I’m glad you’re friends with Angie”, smiled Rowley as they played through the Dungeons of Coriakin level on _Twisted Wizard 2_. “She’s really nice,isn’t she? Kinda like Holly” he said,referring to the younger Hills sister,who was in their grade. Holly looked like she could be a cover girl. She had blonde hair,green eyes,and a warm smile. She was friendly to everyone she knew.

”Yeah”, Greg said. “Next year,I’m gonna take her up on her offer and join the school paper. Time I got out more,isn’t it?”

”Are we still gonna be friends?”, Rowley asked.

Greg grinned. “Of course,ol’ buddy. How could I ever say no to you?” It was true. They’d known each other since second grade.

”Is it just me,Greg,or does Holly look like your cousin Piper?” Piper Matthews,their outgoing class Vice President,was Greg’s second cousin on the maternal side. She was rollerblading with friends so she couldn’t make it,but she’d sent Greg a nice card with $25.

”They’re both blondes,that might be it”.

”Yeah,but Holly’s blonder.”

They both laughed. “True enough,Greg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthdates -
> 
> Roderick Carl Heffley - August 6,1993
> 
> Angelina Fay Steadman - December 4,1997
> 
> Gregory Richard Heffley - March 20,1998
> 
> Julia Lynn Heffley - May 17,2003
> 
> Robert Roland Jefferson Jr - May 22,1998 (my bday)
> 
> Patricia Jo Farrell - July 10,1998
> 
> Heather Anne Hills - December 27,1993
> 
> Holly Elizabeth Hills - January 1,1998
> 
> Lori Jane Matthews - June 14,1995
> 
> Jennifer Nicola Matthews - February 28,1997
> 
> Piper Eloise Matthews - April 6,1998
> 
> Chloe Grace Matthews - August 23,2002
> 
> Abigail Julia Brown - November 19,1997
> 
> Francis Richard “Frank” Heffley - June 10,1964
> 
> Susan Victoria (McGuire) Heffley - December 1,1965
> 
> —————
> 
> Dungeons of Coriakin - Coriakin is a minor character in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader,a fallen star charged by Aslan with the governance of the Monopods,an invisible dwarf-like race. Some Twisted Wizard dev or other liked the name.
> 
> Piper Matthews - Holly Hills’ name in the online version of DoaWK.
> 
> ———
> 
> Another note:
> 
> Due to the butterfly effect, Washington DC was built around the mouth of the Potomac River. Westmore occupies most of the geographical space that IRL belongs to DC on the Maryland side of the Potomac.


	3. Diary entry, 22 July 2010

Thursday 

When Mom bought me a diary last summer,she told me to 'take good care of it. You don't know it today,but someday you'll be laughing over an old memory in this book.' I guess she wanted to press her point,because for graduation she bought me this. It was a bit of a waste,I thought:my old diary still has about 150 pages left. But what the heck:I'll save it for Julie when she gets older. That way Mom won't have to tell her the same thing when she gets her own diary. 

I'm kinda glad Mom got me that diary,because I've put putting almost all my thoughts into it. It's like what my uncle Joe would call a 'catharsis', something to which I can just tell my feelings. So a bit like my friend Angie.

I haven't really told my old diary about Angie. She moved here in first grade from Kenora, where her dad ran some sort of a mine. I know it's crazy,that people still work mines in this day and age. He didn't actually go down in the mine:he operated a robot that went down in the mine and did what she calls 'the work of fifty men'. She showed me a diagram:from what I saw I can totally believe her. The robot looked like a spider with a beret on top. It looked for all the world like something you'd see at a carnival back when my parents were kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenora is a fictional state. It occupies the southwestern-most bits of the state of Canada (OTL interior Ontario) and parts of northern Minnesota. It’s centered roughly on the Lake of the Woods,extending towards Dakota (OTL North Dakota).


End file.
